A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an optimization circuit in a cochlear implant system and more particularly to a circuit which monitors one or more parameters within the implant such as the internal power supply level and the compliance of the stimulation signals applied by the implant. If an undesirable condition is indicated by these parameters, the circuit generates control signals to correct the condition by adjusting the coupling between the internal and external components of the system.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Certain patients suffer from a hearing disability in the inner ear which cannot be satisfactorily assisted by normal hearing aids. However, if the aural nerve is intact, the patient may have some aural functions restored with a cochlear implant system. A typical cochlear implant system presently available includes an external component or processor and an internal component often called the implanted stimulator. The external component includes a microphone for receiving ambient sounds and converting them into electrical signals, a processor for processing said electrical signals into encoded signals and a transmitter transmitting said encoded signals to the internal component.
The internal component includes a receiver receiving the encoded signals, a decoder for decoding said signals into stimulation signals and an electrode array including both intracochlear electrodes extending into the patient's cochlear and optionally one or more extra-cochlear electrodes. The stimulation signals are applied in the form of pulses having durations and waveshapes determined by the processor.
Because the internal component of the cochlear implant system is relatively small, it is not normally provided with its own permanent power supply. Instead, the internal component is energized transcutaneously by RF signals received from the external component with the use of two inductively coupled coils, one provided in the external component and the other being provided within the internal component. The external component sends data to the internal component, by first encoding the data into the RF signals and then transmitting it across the transcutaneous link. The internal component decodes the data from the received RF signals and also stores the received RF energy in a capacitor to power its electronics. In order to achieve efficient power transfer across the transcutaneous link, both coils are tuned to resonate, at or close to the operating frequency of the transmitter and are held in axial alignment with the aid of a magnetic coupling.
The amount of energy being transferred to the internal component depends mainly on the amount of inductive coupling between the two coils as well as the resonance frequency of the respective coils. The former is dependent on the thickness of the tissue separating the two coils, which thickness varies over the patient population. Hence, for identical cochlear implant systems the efficiency of energy transfer varies from one patient to another.
The required amount of energy varies with the patient, (due to the electrode-tissue interface impedance being patient specific) the system programming, and the sound environment. Therefore, every cochlear implant system must be designed so that adequate power is delivered to the internal component for all patients under all conditions. Hence, there is an excess energy transfer across the link for patients with relatively smaller separation between the coils, or a low electrode-tissue interface impedance, resulting in a shorter battery life, than optimally desired.
Attempts have been made by others to resolve this problem but they have not been entirely satisfactory. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,726 discloses a multichannel cochlear implant system in which the implantable section generates signals to a wearable processor indicative of the status of the implantable section, such as its power level and stimulation voltages. The information is used by the wearable processor to modify the characteristics of the signals transmitted. More particularly, the implantable section has an internal power supply capable of producing several outputs having different nominal DC levels. Additionally, the implantable section is also capable of providing unipolar or bipolar stimulation pulses between various intercochlear electrodes as well as an indifferent electrode. A telemetry transmitter is used to send data to the wearable processor, the data being indicative of the voltage levels of the power supply outputs, the amplitudes of the stimulation signals and other parameters. The wearable processor uses the power level signals to adjust the amplitude (and therefore the power) of the RF signals transmitted to the implantable section. However, this approach is disadvantageous because it requires an RF transmitter having a variable programmable amplitude, and utilizes a fixed tuning of the transmit coil, therefore making no attempt to modulate the voltage on the tank capacitors to track the voltage required to maintain system compliance. Obviously such a transmitter is expensive to make and more complex then a standard RF transmitter having a preset amplitude. Moreover, sending information from the implantable section about the amplitude of the stimulation pulses after these pulses have already been applied is ineffective because, if one of these pulses is out of compliance, the external section can do nothing about it, except crank up the power to insure that future pulses are compliant. However, merely cranking the power without any further intelligence wastes energy.
Commonly assigned application Ser. No. 09/244,345 filed Feb. 4, 1999 entitled HIGH COMPLIANCE OUTPUT STAGE FOR A TISSUE STIMULATOR, incorporated herein by reference, describes a cochlear implant system wherein the generation of stimulation pulses is monitored, (i.e. the compliance of the stimulation generation circuit) and a voltage multiplier is used if necessary to ensure that the stimulation pulses are of the desired intensity. This application essentially deals with a system of improving the internal power supply in order to eliminate stimulation pulses, and as such, there is no provision in this application for transmission of data back to the external section.